


Memories

by Shadowofahunter



Series: Stiles and the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Demon Knife, Fights, Gen, Hoodie, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Motel California, POV Stiles, Stiles meets up with Mcall pack again, Stiles wears leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofahunter/pseuds/Shadowofahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Stiles left Beacon Hills. One evening the pack is at a cafe when a stranger walks in. Following him are demons, soon the stranger is revealed as a Stiles, but he's not the fragile boy who left but a man, a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cafe

SCOTT  
He looked at his phone screen,  
"We're going to the cafe. Wanna come?" It was Liam.  
He knew he should go but all he really wanted to do was hide under his sheets, it had been three years since Stiles had left in the black car, he missed his friend. Needed him like he needed his eyes: Stiles had been his rock and he Stiles's. He always heard Stiles's last words to him standing in the rain, 

"You used to be my saviour, my alpha, not any more. Not now. These guys are my saviours, we are our own pack and we look out for each other ... You crossed a line you can't get back from, you can't fix it this time Scott. This is your doing. This is your fault" each syllable broke his heart again because Stiles was right, it was his fault. He had pushed his best friend away, too far to bring back. His phone pinged again.

"Are you going to the cafe?" This time it was Lydia, he was surprised, after Stiles left she rarely talked to him now, he couldn't blame her, she had feelings for Stiles and Scott ripped him away from her. He sighed running his hand through his hair,   
"Yh suppose I will. See you there" he texted back, pulled on his jacket, grabbed his keys and walked out of the house leaving his mum a note saying he was out for the evening.


	2. Stranger danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man walks into a bar...

SCOTT  
He arrived at the cafe and saw Liam, Kira and Malia sitting around a booth. Liam raised a hand to wave Scott over, he smiled, Liam was really stepping up, he watched out for his alpha and always had his back.   
"Hey" he said  
"Hi Scott" replied Kira, they hugged and he sat down next to the kitsune.   
Next to arrive was Lydia, she strode up to their table and flopped down across the table from Scott,   
"Hi" she said  
"Hi" Scott answered, "you ok?" She nodded, "Is anyone else coming?" Asked Scott  
Liam shook his head, "nope. I just wanted it to be a close pack thing"  
"Thanks buddy" smiled Scott  
They ordered food and sat chatting while waiting. Scott sat facing the door, he watched everyone entering and leaving, keeping an eye out for any threats to his pack.   
Just as a group of friends left, a man strode in. 

He was wearing a black hoodie - hood pulled up - and a leather jacket. His hands were deep in his pockets and he made his way over to the table most in the corner. He sat down and glanced around the cafe, he paused when he saw Scott staring at him and held eye contact, Scott looked away not wanting confrontation, the stranger looked strong and intimidating. But if push came to shove he knew his pack would be able to able him. Scott tried to get his scent but there were too many other smell overlapping.   
"Scott?" He looked at the others  
"Hm?"  
"Have you even been listening?" Asked Liam  
"Sorry I-"  
"Doesn't matter, I was saying that there have been weird things happening around, Mason looked into it and apparently people have suddenly become really aggressive and one town near here a man went into a restaurant killed everybody then died on the spot. Everyone else was shot, he was stabbed but there was no knife in the room he used."  
"Rouge chimera?" Asked Malia  
"No we got all of them" replied Lydia  
"What else did Mason find-"  
The doors burst open and six people entered the cafe,  
"Everyone get on the ground!" One yelled, a tall bald burly man with tattoos covering his head, "NOW!"  
People started screaming and rushing around, then a round went off, another in the group, a woman, was holding a pistol in the air  
"SHUT IT!" She screamed, "get on the ground!"   
"Everyone get out!" The tall man in the corner had stood up now

The group spun round and when they saw him their eyes flicked black with a small *snick* like a beetle, "you" they hissed  
"Me." He replied, "did I not say anything? GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared at the crowd who took no time streaming out of the place, all apart from Scott and his pack, the man saw this and shook his head  
"What are they?" Whispered Liam terrified   
The woman looked at him grinning, "we are-"  
"They're demons" stated the man in black, "they are what I've been hunting for a while" he slowly walked towards them circling round the back the turned to the door and locked it but stayed there fiddling with something, scratching at the door, "don't want this getting messy now" he stood back revealing a symbol carved onto the handle, "do we?"  
The demons narrowed thier eyes, "just wait 'till Crowley has his hands on you, boy"   
"I doubt Crowley will ever see me"  
"And why is that"  
"You'll be too dead to take me to him" 

The knife handle stood out of the bald mans chest, the laugh dying in his throat as he too died he looked down at it in shock as he seemed to flash from the inside. Scott was amazed at the speed of the man who had thrown in it a split second and drawn another knife. 

The woman ran at him screaming and the others followed suit, the man stood in the middle of the fray, gracefully swooping his knife through the air killing demon after demon until only three remained. Then one came up behind him and threw him across the room and the man crashed into a table shattering the wood, another demon leapt over the ruined table and jumped onto him throwing punch after punch. but the metal shard pierced his back an he flashed dying. The man stood up his hood fallen off his face during the fight, blood dripped from his nose. Scott audibly gasped, the hair was the same, but only that. His body had filled out with muscles, he carried himself with a self assurance even Derek couldn't have had, but it was his eyes that had changed most, they weren't the hyperactive clumsy teenager any more, they were calculating and strong with a shine of sarcasm still there. It was Stiles.


	3. Knife fight at an OK cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles battles the demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the really crappy (meant to be punny) title, from Gunfight at the OK Saloon so made it knife fight at an OK cafe... Ok I'll shut up.. O.O enjoy!!

STILES  
Stiles saw two angry demons hollering towards him, he - almost comically - looked down at the blade then drew back his arm and threw it into the open chest of the nearest demon. The last one stayed running, and crashed into him, they smashed into the ground with enough force to daze Stiles, the demon was pummelling punch after punch, blow after blow rained down on him, waiting Stiles then jabbed his hand into the throat of the demon crushing its windpipe. He kicked it away and crawled up to a stand, he saw Scott and the pack standing gobsmacked doing squat to help him. He grimaced at them then went over to the demon snivelling on the ground, 

"Who sent you" no reply. He brought the demons head up then sent it back into the concrete with a crack, "Who sent you"   
The demon spluttered a laugh, "I'm not telling you anything"   
"Fine" Stiles stood up went over to the bar and reaching behind pulled out a packet of salt and a flask of holy water from his jacket. Striding back he tipped out the contents of a glass left and poured in the salt and holy water,   
"Now you'll tell me, or would you rather have a taste of my cocktail, has a bit of a bite"

The demon spat at Stiles,  
"I pity your meat suit" he grabbed its jaw forced it open and poured it down its throat,  
"Stiles what are you doing?"  
He didn't reply to Scott, the demon had started convulsing, blood seeped out of the mouth as it struggled,   
"Who sent you"  
The demon spluttered,  
"I've got much more of where that came from" he threatened, "I've been downstairs. I know thing or two about how to get you talking. Do you wanna know them?"  
"Row...ena... Rowe...na...se...sent us..."   
"Thank you for your cooperation" he reached out grabbed the demon knife and stabbed the demon right in the heart. 

Stiles stood up to see Scott staring at him,   
"What do you want Mcall?"  
Scot winced at the use of his surname, "what was that for?"  
"What?" Stiles walked round to retrieve this knife from the first demon's chest  
"You killed them!"  
"Yeah, they're demons."   
"They were people!"   
Stiles spun round angry, "no Scott. They were demons in people's body, they posses them. You're well acquainted with possession." Stiles glared at the werewolf who widened his eyes. Stiles made to leave,  
"Where are you going?" It was Lydia, Stiles closed his eyes, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to talk to her, he still liked her, but without the burning obsessiveness.   
"Away" he mumbled cleaning his knives on his hoodie sleeve. Suddenly something was on top of Stiles bringing him down onto the ground, one of the demons was not quite dead, Stiles saw a table edge draw nearer and felt it connect with his head but didn't feel himself fall any further.


	4. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia POV

LYDIA  
The two men plummeted to the ground and Stiles lay still eyes closed. The door then burst open and a woman with flaming red hair stepped through wearing a sea green sequinned dress.

"Well well well" she had a Scottish accent, "what do we have here? The Winchester's child?" She tutted as she rolled Stiles over, she chuckled, "pity none of you surged to tell my son about this"  
"My lady..." Groaned the only living one, "I still survived"  
"I doubt that"  
The demon's pupils shrunk in fear as the woman raised a hand and twisted it snapping the mans neck.   
Then she looked at the Pack, "you weren't meant to see that... What are you?" She looked right at Lydia slowly walking to her, Scott growled flashing his eyes, Rowena - Lydia remembered her name finally - sighed, "oh I forgot about you special Beacon Hills dogs." She flicked her hand and all five of them dropped to the floor.


	5. The climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Rowena and does an Arrow style escape

STILES  
He woke up groggy. He groaned raising his head to see his was chained by leather straps around his wrists the links leading up to the dark ceiling of Crowley's mansion. Sweeping his gaze around he saw the Scott's pack were all chained to the walls, they were struggling and staring at Stiles. 

"Hey!" Stiles shouted, "Rowena! You gonna keep me locked up all day with the lycos or are you gonna asked me questions?" He was pissed he'd been caught off guard, if Scott had left then he would be peachy. He'd have met up with Sam and Dean, they'd be in a bar or driving the Impala to another hunt, "ROWENA!" He hollered

"You are a noisy one." She sauntered into the light circle that encompassed Stiles, "you're also aggressive, I like that. But you tortured one of my...accomplices. Why?"  
"I needed to know who sent them, you or Crowley."   
"What's going on? Stiles who is she?" Malia shouted out  
"Tace" the witch waved her hand with spell, silencing the werecoyote, "well you found out who took you. Salt and holy water? Painful mix."  
"Dean told me about it when he...interrogated Alistair"  
"Dean told you?"  
Stiles nodded  
"Did he tell you what I can do Stiles? What can a witch like me do to a little tiny hunter like you?"  
Stiles felt a wash of fear but quashed it, he glared at her

"Segmente" she said and a lash ripped open across Stiles's back, just like a whip's lash, again and again she cast the spell and Stiles couldn't hold back his cries any longer, "intus torqueo" she grasped thin air and twisted her fist Stiles felt his insides writhe he yelled until his voice was hoarse, he began to pray,

"Cas. Cas I need your help. Please Castiel, please hurry Cas Cas I need you Cas please CAS PLEASE," his plea morphed into a roar of agony. Finally it ended, blood rolled down Stiles's body, crying from their wounds.

"That is the power neither Dean nor Sam have had the pleasure of experiencing before. You should be honoured." She came up and pulled his cheek like she would a five year old, she whispered in his ear "semper in sanguinem" and she left in a glitter of sequins, Stiles felt his wounds start to trickle faster with his blood, he needed to escape before he was too weak. Looking around he saw no one, then he sucked in a deep breath. Closing himself from the pain Stiles pulled himself up so he was upside down, he heard Scott and the others exclaim but he's blocked them out. He started to slowly heave himself up the chain using his arms looping his legs loosing round the chain. When he was high enough he shut his eyes and let himself fall.


	6. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Cas arrive

SCOTT   
Scott couldn't believe what Stiles was doing, after all the injuries he managed to pull himself up the chains. He watched as Stiles paused then saw his grip loosen,   
"Stiles no!"   
Stiles fell to the floor and landed with a crash of metal,  
"Son of a bitch" he groaned and rolled onto the his side coughing.  
His chains had been pulled down from the ceiling and he sat up undoing the leather bonds.   
"Stiles?" Asked Scott  
He grunted   
"Stiles man can you hear me?"  
"I can hear you Scott, I just don't wanna talk"   
"You're bleeding man!"  
"I know that dumbass!" Stiles snapped his eyes up locking onto Scott, he used his old insult but with any humour, it frightened Scott, the ferocity in his old friend.  
Stiles got up like an old man, slowly and grimacing. Blood stained his skin and clothes, Stiles staggered as he rose.   
"You gonna let us out then? Asked Malia, the spell having finally worn off  
"No" Stiles curtly replied.  
They sat in silence waiting, for what Scott didn't know. Stiles's breathing had been laboured but now it was shallow and quick. Scott afraid of the answer didn't ask to see if Stiles was ok but glanced fearfully at Lydia who was watching Stiles.   
Suddenly Stiles's head shot up and he swore, "warding" he mumbled and stumbled to his feet picking up a sharp Flint from to ground, staggered over to he opposite wall and slowly started to make his way around the cavernous room. He passed in front of Liam, Malia, Kira and Lydia then came face to face with Scott,  
"Oh Rowena you clever bitch" he roughly shoved Scott aside, and pulling the stone from his pocket and scratched a another symbol off the stone. 

Scott really looked at Stiles then, he saw the scars that littered his body, the muscles and the boy he once called his brother. But Stiles wasn't that boy anymore, he'd grown up, ascot felt like a Parent who hadn't seen their child for years, Scott drank in Stiles's face, his hair, nose, eyes, anything to help remember him when he was gone again.

After Stiles finished he pushed back, from the wall but nearly collapsed. He'd lost too much blood, he fell to the ground, Scott only heard his next words because of his wolf hearing,   
"Hurry up Cas" then he passed out,   
"Stiles? Hey Stiles man wake up!" Scott struggles against the chains infused with wolfsbane.   
A sound of flapping wings filled the air and three men appeared out of nothing, surprising the pack.  
"Crap Stiles, Cas can you fix him?" A short haired blonde man said, with a jolt Scott remembered he was Dean, the hunter and, looking at the taller man, his brother Sam. Who the trench coated man was remained a mystery, but he stepped up by Stiles and touched his forehead, immediately Stiles opened his eyes and sucked in air through his nose,   
"You took your time" he groaned  
"I'm sorry Stile, there was warding, I could t get in."  
"Yeah I know that Cas" replied Stiles non too gently sitting up, "I cleared the last on in here before I went floorwards. We gotta go get Rowena"  
"You ok though Stiles?" Asked Sam concerned   
"Peachy Sam, never better" replied Stiles getting smoothly his feet, "let's go"  
"Hey!" Liam shouted indignantly, "you gonna leave us here?"  
"Ideally yes" mumbled Stiles but he turned round and strode over to a corner and tinkle of keys reached the expectant ears of the werewolves.   
But Stiles passed them all and went to Lydia, he reached up, wincing, and unlocked her cuffs, he reached in and whispered something in her ear so soft not even Scott could hear him


	7. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little sweet Stiles and Lydia moment

LYDIA  
Stiles leaned in and whispered delicately in her ear,   
"I'm sorry for leaving Lydia, I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't stay with Scott. Stay safe, I love you"   
She felt tears on her cheeks, "I understand, I love you too Stiles" he pressed his forehead against hers and she wished time would stop but he broke the moment and pulled away.


	8. Meet the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley helps the four escape, also Cas kisses Crowley to seal a deal

STILES   
He turned to leave with Sam, Dean and Cas when Scott called out,   
"Wait! You can't leave us here!"   
Stiles looked back and rolled his eyes, "yes I can Scott and you have super senses or whatever, also Lydia has the keys"  
"You can't leave" the werewolf pleaded his eyes huge and round  
"You're not my alpha Scott, you're not my brother. You're a werewolf, I'm a hunter. We don't belong anymore." The four walked out the door.

Stiles felt hollow, he didn't want to stay with the Pack but he also didn't want to hurt them, by staying away I'm helping them thought Stiles. Stiles leaned heavily on Sam, even though his wounds were heralded he was weak and hurting. The hunters and the Angel made their way out. They passed dead demons, bodies lured over the floor and blood strewn everywhere,   
"You guys went to town" remarked Stiles  
"They seem more...devoted to Rowena than they did to Crowley" stated Cas matter-of-factly.   
"Probably cos she gives them much more of a free reign than the little piggy ever did." Replied Dean, Stiles raised his eyebrow,   
"Little piggy?"  
"Oh yeah, Rowena tried to sell Crowley for three pigs-"  
"I always thought I was worth five at least" came a snide voice form the shadows and Crowley himself stepped into the light, "why are you here?"  
"Your delightful mother stole Stiles so we took him back. And now we are just leaving." Answered Sam  
"You're going the wrong way, Moose"  
"What? This is the way we came in"   
"This is hell! Not some maze you can just walk out of! The souls make it up, they want to keep the living here, they change hell all the time it's never the same for you, you won't be able to find your way out"  
"Fan-friggin-tastic" growled Dean  
"But as I am the king" he said to his ring which he spun round his finger, "i have an overriding power. So if you want to get out all you have to do is follow me."  
"What's in it for you" Stiles had learnt demons don't have a shining bubble of kindness in them, they always needed to benefit, just like Peter.

The King looked at Stiles, "two things actually. One you kill my mother. Two insurance."  
"Insurance for what?" Demanded Dean  
"My safety and that I'll keep my throne, Wings over there would be in charge of that aspect"  
"I'll do it" replied Cas immediately   
"What Cas no!" Shouted Sam and Dean,  
"It's what you want isn't it? Rowena dead?"  
"Yeah not so sure about the second part" said Stiles weakly, he was feeling worse and worse, his abdomen was the epicentre of his discomfort,  
"Stiles you ok?" Asked Sam  
"Fine" he mumbled in reply, looking back at the confused Angel, "you'll turn all the angels against you"  
"I've done that once. It won't happen again" Cas stepped up to Crowley and planted a kiss on his lips. The crossroads demon looked stunned,   
"What was that for?"  
"That is how you seal a contract is it not?" Inquired Cas quite unaware of all the staring faces, "I was sealing it."  
"Right" Crowley stuttered, "this way" he stared at Cas keeping his distance making sure the Angel kept his face well away from his own.


	9. Giginae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four make their way back to their motel

SAM & DEAN  
Stiles went to take a step but his knees buckled, thankfully Sam caught him,   
"Dean hold up"  
"What?" Dean came over and saw Stiles clinging to Sam eyes closed as he swayed, "Cas I thought you healed him?"  
"I did" replied Cas, he went up to Stiles, "Stiles she she use any magic?"   
The boy nodded, "what did she use?" Asked Crowley surprising everyone,   
"Something like semper sangi, I can't...I can't remember"  
"Semper in sanguinem?" Crowley again  
Stiles bobbed his head gently  
"Damn"   
"Why? What does it mean?"  
"Pull up his shirt" ordered Crowley, when they remained motionless he sighed angrily strode to Stiles and yanked up his tshirt. They gasped, his chest was black and blue, it seemed while the skins had healed the injures in the muscle hadn't healed, they were still bleeding slowly.  
"Follow me" Crowley marched down the corridor down twisting routes until he came to a door, "you'll have to be fast" he pulled a little bag from his pocket, "this contains giginae, it's a plant that'll eradicate any spell in him, but do it where you can get water. Hurry!"  
"Why are you so eager to help suddenly?" Sam and Cas took Stiles over the car  
"Because I think he'll make a huge difference in the future, and I want him on my side." With that he slammed the door.

In the Impala Cas sat in the back with Stiles. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, sweat covered him.  
"Hurry Dean"  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
"What do we just give him this...hex-away stuff and he'll jump back?" Asked Sam peering at the plant inside the innocuous brown bag.  
"Yes it's a powerful healing plant. Don't use too much or you'll kill him, too little and he'll die."


	10. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and Dean has a montage dream

SAM & DEAN  
They pulled up to their motel, 'Motel California' and ran across the courtyard carrying Stiles.  
They laid him down in the bed,  
"Dean go get a glass of water, Sam the giginae." Ordered Cas  
He took the vivid leaves and crushed them snatching the glass he tipped the into the water. They dissolved leaving the water a murky emerald green, "open his mouth"  
Cas poured the liquid down Stiles's throat, he choked and spluttered trying to push the Angel away.   
He screwed his eyes shut breathing heavily but not making a sound, Dean pulled up his shirt to see the blood bruising receding quickly, within seconds it had vanished.  
"Did it work?" Asked Sam worriedly  
"We will have to wait until he wakes up, it could come back." Replied Cas  
Stiles relaxed then, his features softening into slumber as his breathing lengthened and depend.  
Dean ran a hand through his hair and puffed put his cheeks, "that was too close."   
"Yeah, Rowena's getting stronger. I didn't see any ingredients anywhere." Replied Sam  
"She wouldn't need any for those spells" interjected Cas, "they done require any herbs, but she will be weakened for a while seeing how she cast a 'magicus iugis' - a continuing magic- she won't be able to cast any serious spells for a while."   
"Well isn't that just a bonus?" Snapped Dean

It was four hours until Stiles woke up. Sam and Dean collapsed onto the spare bed and couch, Cas stayed vigilant the whole time. 

Dean was dreaming about drinking in a bar, filled with single ladies, Kansas's 'Carry on my wayward son' blared out in the back ground, then the dream shifted to everything great had happened since he'd gotten Sam out of Stanford: Azazel, dad dying, demon blood Sam, archangels, Hell, Alistair, Cas, lucifer, the cage, soulless Sammy, leviathans and the devil again, losing Bobby, purgatory, the Mark of Cain and now the darkness... As the flashes of his past flew by the song rose until it thundered in his ears. Deans eyes flew open sucking in the air,  
"Dean, he's waking up" said Sam, "you ok?"   
Dean grunted, "why didn't you wake me up?"   
"You needed sleep, you haven't slept much since..."  
Since the Darkness and Amara, it went unspoken between the brothers.   
Stiles groaned, "what did you give me?" He tried to sit up but swayed violently and laid back down, "cos it was disgusting, tasted like... Eurgh I don't ever want to think about that again" he looked up at the ceiling hand on forehead,  
"Don't be so dramatic kid, you overreact at everything"  
"Oh yeah cos you're such a gem Squirrel" smirked Stiles at Dean's affronted look when Stiles used Crowley's nickname.  
"Get some rest Stiles"  
"I've just slept for four hours, with ADHD that's considered an achievement." Stiles sat up slower this time and hung his legs off the end of the bed then he stood up, he looked pale Sam noticed, but he resolutely stood up and took a deep breath.   
He looked at the trio and grinned, "I'm not made of china. Who was it who saved your asses from those ghouls again?"  
"Shut up" replied Dean going red, remembering how he and Sam had been...seduced by two extremely pretty women - after a load of beer mind - only find themselves being prepared to be their next meal. Stiles, the hero, had come and killed the ghouls right before they slit open Dean, "you just sit there and drink." He handed him a glass of water.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott have a chat

STILES  
They sat and chatted idly for half an hour before Stiles said,   
"When are we going? I mean we finished the case, demons are dead and Rowena has run out of go juice so we can go."  
"Why are you so eager to get out of here?" Asked Sam  
"I don't like being around Scott's pack." he replied shortly  
There was a knock at the door,   
"Stiles?" It was Scott, Stiles looked up at the sky and tipped back his head,   
"No don't answer!" Why he saw Sam go to it  
"I can hear you you know"  
"Yeah, I don't care"   
"Just talk to him Stiles" encouraged Sam, Stiles sighed, he stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and stepped outside into the pouring rain, cutting off Sam, Dean and Cas.

He carried on walking,  
"Where are you going"  
"Somewhere we won't be overheard"  
They walked down the metal stairs through the courtyard where Stiles once saved Scott from the gasoline, would he do it now? Honestly he didn't know. He'd changed, he wasn't the dependant child and more, he looked out for himself and his friends.   
He walked out into the road and crossed it then stopped on the other side, 

"Any others come?"  
"Um no, just me"  
Stiles grunted and crossed his arms, "well? What did you want to say?"  
Scott looked uncomfortable, "I just wanted to see if you were ok"  
"Well I am." Stiles paused, "wait how did you get out?"  
"Of where?"  
"Hell! How did you get out?"  
"Oh we followed your scent, there was a weird one too, kind of smelt like death and pigs"  
Stiles actually laughed at that, "that's Crowley" he chuckled again, "oh he is not hearing the end of that... But the doors change, maybe they wanted you out..."  
Scott looked confused, "what changes? Who wanted us out?"  
Stiles sighed, "look Scott. You and I, we're different now, we can't...we can't be what we were anymore. Just know that there's a lot more out there than just werewolves and Beacon Hills." He paused, "just watch yourself Scotty, watch out for your pack. Don't let them get hurt. Trust them, they're your family, don't...don't lose it. Promise me"   
His old best friend stared into his eyes, "I promise"  
Stiles nodded, "I have to go, be safe." He began to leave,  
"Stiles!"  
He turned around and saw Scott was crying  
"I've missed you man. I've missed you so much. Can't you come back? You have no idea how much we need you, all of us"  
"Scott, I cant."  
"Why?"  
"You lost my trust. I trusted you'd believe me over Theo, I was wrong. I need trust when I work with someone. I can't stay here, there are too many memories. Too many things I've done, I can't go back like nothing's happened, I've done things, seen things..." Stiles realised he was crying, he turned his back on Scott  
"What do you mean Stiles?"  
"It means I've been to Hell Scott!" He shouted spinning round water droplets flying form his hair, "actual hell. I saw there for two months, and I have never wanted to die more, but I was already dead. A vampire tore me apart." Scott had paled, "I was DEAD for two months while you went to school and lived! That is why I can't come back! When I was here I was freaking possessed by a nogitsune! I killed Allison and Aiden! Alongside countless others! That is why I can't come back!" Stiles looked away from Scott, "all three of us, Sam Dean and I have all suffered but we bring balance to the world, we hunt down the basterds and kill them. That is why I can't come back."   
"Stiles..."  
"Go home Scott. Go home and protect your pack. Please" he was nearly begging Scott to leave. He couldn't stand it any more he turned away.  
Them a hand caught his shoulder and spun him into a tight embrace. 

For a second he stood frozen then he hugged Scott back, it wasn't a friend's hug, but a fierce grip of two people afraid of losing any more. They stood for a while silent in the downpour.

Then Stiles broke it off, he smiled at Scott, " I don't hate you Scott, you're still a friend."  
He walked back to his room.


	12. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes on a run and thinks through everything

STILES  
He didn't talk much after he came back, mainly sat and thought back to his conversation with Scott. What he had said was true, he just wanted them safe. He didn't hate them, just wanted to protect them. He still wanted to stay, some part deep within himself wanted to go back to how it was, but he never could. He'd heard, seen, done too many things. He'd lost the innocence that still clung to Scott and his pack.

The brothers let him be and talked over their stripped weapons, cleaning them routinely. Stiles looked down at the pistol he had in his hands, before he met Sam and Dean he'd never touched a gun, let alone fired one, now it felt natural in his grip. If anything he missed it when it wasn't there. He didn't think as he pulled out the TMH pin and lifted off the main body of the pistol, didn't think as he cleaned the inside of the weapon. Nor did he think of the pack. He had to move on, couldn't let himself get dragged back, he'd never felt more alone than when he's lost Scott. Now he felt that pain again, the desperate yearning to be back in the pack, but he couldn't, he was a hunter now. 

All day the rain persisted. The constant drumming was soothing yet it aggravated Stiles, he needed to do something active.   
"I'm going for a run" he told the brothers, "wanna come?"  
"I'm good" said Sam  
"You're mad, you really want to go out in this weather? I wouldn't even stick a finger out that door." Added Dean  
Stiles shrugged and went into the dingy bathroom to changes into his running gear. Before he pulled on his tshirt he caught a glimpse of himself. He had more scars than skin cells. Most were small but then there were the huge ones, the slices from fighting a poltergeist, and most significantly the line across his torso from when the nogitsune opened his abdomen and released the flies. He sighed and turned away from the mirror.   
"See you in a bit"  
"Go catch that Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote" replied Dean smirking.

The moment Stiles stepped out the door he was soaked. He grimaced at the rain and pulled up his hood but began to slowly jog away. As he ran he thought through everything in his head, the rain streamed down his face into his eyes. He built up his speed until he was sprinting along the road. He thought about his talk with Scott and how he walked away, what else could he do? He's a hunter. He always uses that excuse, his get out of jail free card. Then Stiles realised it was because he felt responsible, he hadn't told Scott about Donovan because of his fear of letting Scott down, he was afraid of the look of Scott's face when he heard Stiles say it, but Stiles was too afraid and left it to Theo to lie to him. He couldn't face Scott after the Dread Doctors because he was angry at himself, angry at letting himself be too afraid, being with the Winchesters and Cas made him feel strong and fearless.  
Stiles slowed to a halt and stood in the downpour. He remained motionless for a few minutes then turned around and ran back to the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I have exams this week so should be writing more soon.


	13. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia share a moment

STILES  
When he rounded the corner he saw another car parked next to Baby. It was a small blue car, Lydia's car. She saw him and got out of the car, he strawberry hair almost immediately soaked through. He walked to her, his sodden feet deep in the puddles but he didn't care.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to apologise and to say thank you"  
"For what?"  
She looked straight into Stiles's eyes and then she blurted out a torrent of words as heavy as the rain, "I'm sorry for being a horrible person to you before when I was with Jackson, I completely blanked you and I shouldn't have. I never thanked you for taking me to prom, Allison told me to go with you and I did go with you but even then I was horrible and rude, I only spoke to you after I needed you. That's such a terrible thing to do! You were always watching out for me Stiles, even when I was too arrogant so see that. I've never got the chance to say it but...thank you" 

Stiles was speechless, he was still filtering through her words, "wow, I'm thanks I guess" he ran a hand through his drenched hair under his hood and let out a small laugh, "I don't know what to say"  
"You don't have to say anything, I needed to. I was a horrible person-"  
"Lydia you were never a horrible person...not really. You just hid under a cover of a stuck up bitch sometimes" she showed a tiny smile, "why do you think I was obsessed with you?"  
"I don't know... I never really thought about it"  
"Apart from you being stunning it was those few times that the actual you shone through the cold, lifeless exterior. Like in eighth grade when you were reading about some really advanced bio stuff? You were so excited about it when you were reading it in the library sitting behind all the shelves-"  
"You watched me read?"  
Stiles opened his mouth and paused, "that's beside the point, you were so happy and free. That's the Lydia I loved."  
"You don't any more?" She asked fearfully  
"It's not the same...stalkiness... But I guess so yeah" Stiles was amazed he was saying this, he never found it easy to admit his feelings to anyone, let alone the girl he'd had a crush on since third grade, "but I have to go, I'm sorry Lydia. I can't stay in Beacon Hills, I'm with Sam and Dean now." She nodded her face the personification of sadness, he stepped forwards and hugged her. She gripped him tightly, her hands gripping his hoodie and she buried her face in his shoulder. They stood there for a while before Stiles broke it. He went to go back to the room,

"I know you know"  
He turned around,  
"I know it was you who saved me Stiles, on the lacrosse field when Peter bit me. I never got to say thank you for that either."  
He was silent  
"I also didn't get I say that I love you Stiles"

A little bud of happiness arose in his chest as he slowly walked over to her, put his hands under her chin, tilted her face up then leant in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the bud blossomed into flower of happiness, he wanted this moment to stay exactly as it was. He forgot everything except from the girl standing in front of him, he opened his eyes and pulled his head away, he put his forehead on hers and whispered,  
"Thank you"  
Chuckled lightly, "that's the second time we've kissed"  
"Yeah but the panic attack wasn't very romantic"  
"Well you had a different view I guess"  
He smiled, "I guess I did"  
Her smile faded, "do you have to go?"  
He nodded, his happiness wilting slightly, "yes but I will keep in contact."  
"How?"  
"Watch the post"

She paused, fiddling his hoodie, then she looked up to him, resolution her eyes, "then you go Stiles, go and save the world" she smiled at him  
"I will my lady" he replied grinning, took her hand and brushed his lips to her rain soaked skin, "until next time" he watched her return to her car and waved until she drove off, his lips still tingling from the kiss.


	14. New case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio leave town

SAM & DEAN  
Stiles came through the door soaked through and smiling sadly,   
"Yo kid you ok?" Asked Dean  
Stiles blinked and focused, "yeah I'm fine, long run" he went into the bathroom, then they heard him shout through the wood, "and I'm not a kid!"  
Dean chuckled, "find anything Sammy?"  
"Yeah I think we've got a case"  
Dean leant back in his seat and took a slug of beer, "Mm?"  
"two people went missing after a camping trip, missing for two days then turned up two towns down driving a different car and no cctv saw them until they came into a store." Sam turned round his laptop so Dean could see the cctv image, "police are calling it flash off a window" Sam snorted when Dean saw the telltale silver eyes  
"Shapeshifter?"  
"Bingo"  
"What's going on?" Asked Stiles pulling a fresh tshirt over his head  
"Got a case buddy" replied Dean, "leaving in the morning"  
Stiles paused then nodded, "I need to drop something off in the mail first."  
"Why?"   
"No reason"  
Dean caught Sam's gaze who shook his head. Dean shrugged his shoulders, "whatever. Well I'm gonna get some shut eye." He went over and flopped onto the bed  
"Oh don't you even think about it shorty" said Sam sticking his hand out as Stiles went over to the other bed and waved him in the direction of the couch,  
"Aw c'mon gigantaur. Who went on a long and exhausting run?"  
"Only got yourself to blame there" replied Sam then he stood up and went over to the bed, Stiles walked over to the couch and threw himself down with a sigh, "you OK Stiles?" Stiles stuck a hand under his head,   
"Yeah just thought through some stuff in my head on the run."  
Sam nodded and switched off the light.

The morning brought clear skies,   
"Finally!" Cried Dean, "get to drive my Baby again!" Stiles laughed at him and chucked their stuff into the trunk.   
"Where is it again?"  
"The case? Louisiana. Oh yeah did you mail your thing?" Asked Sam  
"Yeah. Yeah I did"  
"What! When?" Asked Dean pulling a face  
"This morning before you two stopped examining your eyelids"  
Dean shrugged and started the Impala  
They pulled out of the motel and drove past the welcome sign and to the next case.

 

LYDIA  
It took a few days but Lydia was called down by her mum, a package was addressed to her.  
She opened it and a mobile fell out, she turned it on. Inside the envelope was a note:  
Use this only in EMERGENCIES where nothing else can be done! I know you want to hear all about my marvellous expeditions across the country :) but be careful, limit who knows about this, it's a ghost phone, avoid iron ;) Don't try and GPS my ass as it won't turn up and only use it to call my number, the only one saved. Be careful, always S x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this, this may take a bit longer cos school and exams, enjoy!


End file.
